Cute - Cleno
by RemediumDraconem
Summary: A small fanfic to help bring cheer to my friend and Cleno fans everywhere. I hope you feel better soon, Makoheadrush. As always, you are in my heart and I always think of you and your family.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's so funny?" Cloud asks with apprehension. "Nuffin! Nuffin at all, yo." Reno answers with a crooked grin. He leans back on the hammock with his teal eyes locked on his lover. Cloud raises a blond brow. He loves Reno dearly, but there are times when he isn't sure what goes through the Turk's head. Most of the time, Cloud doesn't want to know about it. The chill of the ocean water lapping at Cloud's ankles snaps him out of his silent questioning. span style="font-style: oblique;"Oh well. Knowing Reno it's probably something stupid./span The blond thought with a shrug of his shoulders. He lowers himself to pick up seashells from the damp sand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There is it again! Reno's laugh rings through the open air and Cloud turns his head over his shoulder to see his boyfriend trying to silent his laughter. "Come on now. What's the deal?" Cloud asks and he returns to his feet and strides to the hammock. "Spit it out, Chuckles. You're onto something."br /Reno doesn't answer him. Instead, his grin widens and he sits up. Before Cloud knows it, two arms wrap around the blond's waist and he lies on his stomach on top of Reno when the Turk lies back on the hammock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Reno-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not up ta anythin', but I was thinking is all. Nuffin wrong wit' that, right?" Reno winks, but Cloud isn't fazed by his charm. "Really? So what were you thinking about?" Cloud's question doesn't go unheard, but instead of answering right away, Reno laughs again. "Oh, you know. I was thinkin' about how cute you are."br /"Me? Cute? You're pulling my leg."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hell yeah you are. Everythin' about you is, yo." Reno replies with the bright smile still on his face. Cloud couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, then how am I?"br /"Thought you never asked." Reno moves so the hammock gently swings from side to side. His hand strokes Cloud's hair from his eyes. "Your hair is." Reno starts, but he refrains from saying his lover's hairstyle reminds him of a chocobo. Cloud was never fond of that and if he makes Cloud mad, then Reno won't be getting any tonight. The Turk presses his forehead against Cloud's. "You got the prettiest blue eyes I ever did see." Reno's lips press a quick kiss on the tip of Cloud's nose. Then, he kisses Cloud on the lips and this time it lasts longer. With a swipe of his tongue over Cloud's lower lip, Reno pulls away while licking his own lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You always taste sweet as sugar, yo." He laughs to see the shade of pink creeping over Cloud's cheeks. "Yer blush is always damn cute too!" Reno adds and he smirks with an evil glint in his eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Oh gods, what is he up to now?/span Cloud thought, he knows the ominous look. Reno is up to no good and the blond fell into his boyfriend's /"Last but not least," A hand reaches down and pinches Cloud's butt. "Got a cute ass too!" Reno exclaims and he laughs when Cloud sits up and gives him a playful punch at the red head's shoulder. "You really are something, Reno." Cloud says and he gets off the hammock. Reno sits up and swing his legs over the edge of the hammock. "Hey, you gotta give me points fer honesty." Cloud nods in response and he faces him, his arms crossed over his chest. "You could say that, but I see you as the cute one."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No way! I'm not cute. I'm sexeh as fuck! If I wasn't, I would have you, yo." Now it's Cloud's turn to burst out laughing upon hearing Reno's words while shaking his head. "So all this time, you were just staring at my ass?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You said it, not me. I love all of you, but I have to say, you have a fine one." Reno answers and he chuckles mischievously. "I'm guessing you want some of it, hm?" Cloud asks and Reno sits up more. "Damn right I do!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, if that's the case." Cloud saunters back to be closer to the Turk. He leans in with his calloused hands holding Reno's head in place. Cloud kisses Reno's lips with passion and it quickly deepens. Reno pouts when Cloud abruptly pulls away. Cloud leans in more to nip at Reno's ear before whispering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then you better catch me." With that, he pinches Reno's butt and he turns away to run from him. "Hey!" Reno shouts, but Cloud doesn't hear him. He's busy running along the beach, laughing all the way. Reno jumps on his feet with an evil grin. "Alrigh, challenge accepted! They don' call me the fastest of the Turks fer nuffin!" Then, he gives chase after Cloud./p 


End file.
